


I K A R I

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gang Violence, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi ends up in the wrong place, at the wrong time. When Tsukishima finally finds him, held by the arms of muggers, struggling to breathe, he doesn't just see red. </p><p>He sees black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I K A R I

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever see a character and think 'i want to break u' because thats what happened here

Excitable people deeply annoyed him.

Hence his distaste for most volleyball players.

Tsukishima looked at the world from a distance, far, far removed from reality, as if he watched it through a looking-glass. He’d learned years ago not to get too enthusiastic; not to wear his emotions on his sleeves, because disappointment was eminent.

Now a second year, he sat, almost bored, watching as Hinata uselessly praised the first years. They didn’t deserve such kind words; Tsukishima didn’t see the merit in lying to them. They still had a long ways to go. 

He looked over his shoulder; Suga, Daichi, and Asahi sat on the bench, watching intently. The three ended up going to the same university not too far from Torno Town, and insisted on visiting. How cute.

Tsukishima redirected his attention towards Yamaguchi; at this point it was almost instinctual to seek out his presence in a room. The second year was hitting serve after serve, desperately trying to hone his skill. It looked tiresome.

“Tsukishima!”

He glanced up through his sports glasses; Chikara, the new captain, hovered over him, scowling.

“Hn?”

“Have you finished your warm ups? Come join us in a practice match.”

Tsukishima yawned, jokingly, “No thanks.”

Chikara looked surprised, but reached down to pull his ear, “ _Tsukishima!-_ “

He heard a first year mutter, “ _He’s_ a regular? He looks so unmotivated.”

Another one whispered, “Why doesn’t he just go home?”

Tsukishima pretended not to hear them, pulling out of Chikara’s grip, and gracefully floating to his feet.

He heard Yamaguchi yell, “Hey! Mind your seniors!”

Of course Yamaguchi would defend him. Tsukishima ignored the sense of pride it gave him. He meandered behind Chikara, following him onto the court while gazing at the first years. Anger was a waste of energy.

* * *

 

A practice match against Nekoma.

 Everyone was riled up, as seen by the  hot, exited auras radiating off of both teams in waves. Tsukishima watched as they belted out howls of excitement,  Hinata and Kageyama the loudest of them all.

He took his position and stared forwards. He was met with the bright eyes of Lev- he saw the raw energy radiating there, and suddenly felt tired. He looked away, watching Kageyama serve the ball. Nekoma’s libero received it easily, and Kenma, now a third year, set it without hesitation.

Tsukishima gazed at the players; it wasn’t quite the same without Kuroo. Not that he cared anyways.

“Tsukishima!”

He snapped out of his thoughts, and instinctively jumped; the volleyball ripped past his fingers, and hit the ground, radiating raw power. Tsukishima stared.

There was a deep laugh, and it took a moment for Tsukishima to realize it came from Lev.

“If you’re not going to put 100% into something,” Lev’s stare ripped through him, “then why try at all? Honestly, go home.”

Tsukishima didn’t reply, but Tanaka sure did.

“You wanna repeat that?” He jumped, growling. Chikara grabbed his collar in an instant, hauling him backwards,

“Tanaka! Shut _up._ Tsukishima, he’s just trying to put you on edge, okay?”

“I don’t care.” Tsukishima replied, in a deadpan.

Tanaka sniffed, cheeks turning red as he broke out of his captain’s grip, and turned towards Tsukishima Kei, “Jeez, dude. Don’t you have any sense of pride?”

“ _Ryuu_!”

Tsukishima remained silent again, taking up a defensive stance once more.

_Pride._

He thought about that day, in the training camp, as Yamaguchi grabbed his shirt with shaking hands, scolding him, looking at him a someone other than a savior for the first time. The memory made his body hot.

“Tsukishima doesn’t fall to taunts like you do, Tanaka.” Chikara responded with a sigh.

“Yeah, no shit. The guy’s made of steel.” Nishinoya snickered. For a moment, Tsukishima’s ears burned red. He looked towards the bench, where Yamaguchi sat, smiling at him from a distance. He gave an encouraging thumbs up, and Tsukishima repressed the urge to smile.

The next time Lev spiked, Tsukishima blocked it without batting an eyelash.

* * *

 

“Tsukishima!”

He turned at hearing his name, shifting his bag on his shoulder. It was especially heavy, today. Tsukishima’s muscles were sore from the match, and it felt like lead on his shoulder.

“Tsukishima,” Nishinoya panted, Narita and Kinoshita faithfully trailing behind him, “Don’t go home yet! We’re going out to karaoke with Nekoma.”

“We are?!” Yamaguchi asked, eyes lighting up.

Tsukishima blinked, “No thanks.”  and turned on his heel.

“Oh, come on, _Tsukki._ ” Nishinoya used the nickname lightly, “Have a little fun, will ‘ya?”

Yamaguchi shifted, almost uncomfortable on his feet. He cleared his throat, “Yeah, um, maybe it will be fun?”

Tsukishima blinked, slowly, again, and began walking away, “You can go. I’ll walk home alone.”

“A-are you sure?” Yamaguchi called after him.

Tsukishima only waved his hand, and continued along his path, not looking back to see the look on Yamaguchi’s face, for if he did, he would surely cave.

The four of them stood still, silent for a moment. The sun began to set, pouring hot orange paint across the clouds.  Nishinoya crossed his arms in annoyance, and Nartia copied him, “Man, no offense, Yamaguchi, but how do you get along with that guy?” Narita scratched his bald head.

Yamaguchi laughed, lightening the mood almost instantly, “It’s not as difficult as you think.”

“Honestly,” Kinoshita sighed, “Sometimes it’s like talking to a wall. Does he get passionate about anything?”

Yamaguchi shared a look with Nishinoya, the ever-all-knowing, and smiled, “Yeah. Volleyball.”

Nishinoya beamed. _And Yamaguchi._

* * *

 

This was so much more fun than Yamaguchi could’ve imagined.

The third-years were currently belting out a vocaloid song, while everyone else laughed, eating food and making merry. It smelled like food, and sweat, but it also smelt like home. 

Yamaguchi shifted in his chair, and for a moment, considered calling Tsukishima.

“I see your other half didn’t come.”

Yamaguchi looked up at Inuoka, the regular that was replaced by Lev. He laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head, “He’s not my other h-half.”

“Yeah, sure.” Inuoka laughed, and slapped him on the shoulder, cheerfully. “Everyone knows the sexual tension between you two is on a _whole_ other level.”

A part of Yamaguchi wanted to die, “Uu-umm, I-“

“It’s okay,” Kenma said from across the table, not looking up from his game, “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s like that with everybody here.”

Still, his face reddened. Inuoka bounced in his seat, “Have you considered calling him? Maybe he’d come!”

 “Yeah, I thought about calling him.” Yamaguchi rubbed his nose.

“He won’t.” Kageyama answered, plucking the onion off the top of a kebab. 

“You don’t know that!” Hinata elbowed him. “He might!”

"Have you forgotten? He's  _Stingyshima_." 

Hinata opened his mouth to retort, but Yamaguchi interrupted him with a sad smile, "No, no, Kage-chan is right.”

Kageyama’s eye twitched at the nickname, but remained silent. They looked up at the stage, where Tanaka and Yamamoto, the hetero match made in heaven, belted out their lungs in song. Hinata giggled behind his hand when Nishinoya yelled, “ _Tanaka you can’t sing!_ ” 

Yamaguchi snickered, and looked down at the freckles on his hands. Tsukishima wouldn’t come if he begged. It just wasn’t the kind of situation he’d enjoy; loud singing, lots of people.

“Tadashi-San?” Hinata poked his arm, sensing his unease. “Will you go up with me next?”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re okay walking home alone?” Chikara asked, as Yamaguchi tried to slip out of the front door without anyone noticing.

“Oh! Um, yeah! I don’t live too far from here, actually. I’ll be fine.” He smiled, eyes crinkling a bit at the sides. Chikara nodded, and sent him off with a fist bump. It was getting late, for the first years had already left long ago.

As Yamaguchi walked, he could still hear the liveliness echoing behind him. The night was almost perfect, _if only Tsukishima was there._  

Yamauchi put his hands in his pockets, feeling the first bit of the autumn cold. He wondered if Tsukki was angry with him, but the answer was probably no. Tsukishima wasn’t quick to anger.

He pulled out his phone, and turned it over a few times as he walked, entertaining the thought of texting him. In the end he unlocked his phone, cold fingers texting his most recent contact;

_Missed you today! It was super fun._

Sent.

He continued walking, cheeks warming a little. He did miss him. He actually missed him, literally, all the time.

It had been years since that incident with the bullies- and yet he still held so much respect for Tsukishima. It was actually more than respect; more like, adoration. Love, maybe. He just couldn’t help but admire the way Tsukishima looked at the world, so far removed that hardly nothing bothered him at all. Smart, attractive, athletic, _cool_  - it was everything Yamaguchi wished he, himself, was. His pocket buzzed, and he reached for his phone once again.

_Nn. Did you sing?_

Yamaguchi smiled, and replied quickly, _Ah, yeah (´_ _๑•_•_ _๑) Hinata made me aha_

It didn’t take long for the contact _Tsukki_ to pop up again, the front of his phone displaying:

_maybe I’ll stop by next time_

Yamaguchi tried to literally wipe the grin off his face, and placed his phone back in his pocket happily.

Suddenly, his face bumped into something very tall and very hard. He yelped, jumping back a little, backpack nearly falling off his arm.

“Aye!” The wall spoke, “Watch where you’re going!”

“Ah-u-uhm, I’m sorry. ” Yamaguchi shuddered in the cold,  “I’m so sorry sir!”

The man stood much taller than him, long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. His eyes were a dangerous shade of grey, and it took a moment for Yamaguchi to realize he wasn’t alone.

“Hey…those are some nice shoes you got.” His friend grinned. He was missing a couple teeth.

“Uh, thank you, um, I’m just going to-“ he tried to quickly step around them on the pavement, but a hand gripped his backpack, pulling him backwards.

“Not so fast, give us your shoes, buddy!”

“Hey, Kaito, go through his backpack.”

“H-hey-“ Yamaguchi felt his heart clench. His family sacrificed a lot to buy him those shoes, _and_ the backpack.

“Shut up, or you’ll lose more than the shoes.” The ponytail guy gripped the front of his shirt, lifting him up off the ground, and he felt the other two try to grab inside his bag.

And at that moment, Yamaguchi panicked.

He didn’t know what exactly possessed his arm, but he pulled it back, and punched the ponytail guy square in the nose. The hands at his side suddenly disappeared, scrambling to support their boss.

“Fuck!”

Yamaguchi panicked even more. The ponytail guy stumbled back, hand flying to the blood rushing down his nose.

“You bastard! Get him!”

Yamaguchi ran.

 

All that stamina training had finally been useful for something, because Yamaguchi ran like he had nothing to lose. He ran, and ran, listening for the shouting behind him. He clutched his bag, and stumbled when his right shoe began to come lose. Still, he ran, aiming for the nearest police station.

The muggers had quite the endurance, for they were right on his trail for what felt like years. Yamaguchi began to huff and puff, putting all his energy into his legs. Cars zoomed by them, their drivers completely naïve to the dark shadows racing along the sidewalk. He passed streetlight after streetlight, the light flickering across his panicked face.

The police station slowly came into view, and it was like seeing the gates of heaven.

Suddenly the sneakers behind him stopped, squeaking against the pavement, as the two criminals took off in the opposite direction. Yamaguchi stopped, almost falling to his knees on the side of the road. One of them yelled as they ran, “Don’t think we won’t find you, shithead!”

Then all was silent.  

 He felt sweat drip down his neck, adrenaline still telling him to _run or die._  Yamaguchi watched them until they were out of sight, and let out a deep breath.

That was close.

* * *

 

Deep, _deep_ down, a part of Tsukishima did actually regret not going to karaoke night- _only_ because he had never heard Yamaguchi sing before.

Still, things like that hardly interested him. He’d spent the night studying in cozy pajamas, which he internally argued was _much_ better than a room of sweaty, yelling, teammates. He sat at his desk, staring at the door, waiting for the only person worth his time to walk in.

When he did, Tsukishima felt himself sit up a little straighter. Yamaguchi looked _exhausted,_ for deep bags ran under his eyes, and his uniform was ruffled in unique places. His breath caught when he noticed the slight bruise forming along the knuckles of Yamaguchi's right hand. The younger took a seat next to him, and slumped down in his chair, sighing.

“Up late?” Tsukishima asked, ignoring the feelings of affection and concern building in his gut.

“Ah, yeah.” Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes.

“You’re lying.” Tsukishima twirled his pencil between his fingers, staring at Yamaguchi absentmindedly as the instructor began attendance.

“I just couldn’t sleep, is all.” Yamaguchi smiled, and Tsukishima watched the freckles dance on his cheeks.

Tsukishima didn’t press the issue, and for that, Yamaguchi was glad.

 _He'd probably make fun of me if he knew I was up all night from paranoia,_ Yamaguchi mused, tired eyes blurring his notes. _And leftover adrenaline. I need to calm down. If Tsukki was in this situation, he wouldn’t be scared at all._

He didn’t notice Tsukishima carefully watching him for the rest of class, face set like stone. 

* * *

 

It was only an hour into practice, and yet Tsukishima was already panting like he’d been playing all day. The diving drills were _killer_ ; his knees would probably be sore for a month. Coach Ukai was really pushing them, determined for them to win the next tournament.

“Hey,” Chikara shuffled over to Tsukishima, scratching the back of his head, “Where’s Yamaguchi?”

Tsukishima shrugged, “He left.”

Chikara looked concerned, “I hope he’s okay…we should probably go send someone to look for him.”

“Why?” Tsukishima eyed him, suspiciously. “He didn’t sleep last night, and went home after classes.”

“Well, didn’t you hear why?” Chikara blinked.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, “No. Do you know?”

and suddenly Hinata bounced into view, “Has anyone called him recently?”

“I have his number,” Yachi scrambled over to her bag, “I’ll call him.”

Tsukishima ignored them, and repeated his question, “What do you know, Chikara?”

“Well,” the captain began, “He got jumped last night, and punched one of the guys in the face before taking off. It kinda shook him up a little bit…he was just telling me this morning. He was paranoid that they'd find him again. Although, I’m surprised he didn’t tell y—T-Tsukishima!” Chikara suddenly yelled.

Within an instant, Karasuno's Volleyball team saw Tsukishima’s mask fell. He turned, not caring what else Chikara had to say, and _ran._

He pushed his way through the door, and took off running faster than anyone had seen him do before.

Yachi pulled her cellphone away from her ear, and said, “T-there’s no answer.”

Everyone was still, almost frozen in surprise- but the coach was the first one to recover. “Follow him!” he called, and everyone else ran too.

* * *

 

There was shouting behind him, but he didn’t care. Blood was rushing past Tsukishima’s ears, thoughts full of _oh god oh god why why didn’t he tell me?_

His legs took him along the path he walked home every day, usually with the faithful Yamaguchi at his side. His sneakers screeched along the pavement, eyes narrowed and focused on the road ahead of him.

_please be safe at home please be safe at home-_

There was the sound of a whimper, and Tsukishima stopped in his tracks. His brain analyzed the surroundings; an alleyway, three bikes leaning against the wall, the sound of crying, the sound of laughing.

Tsukishima bolted into the alley.

He turned left, behind an old building, past a dumpster, and there he was.

Yamaguchi’s clothes, shoes, and backpack were huddled together and pushed aside. A scrawny man snickered, red eyes sparkling as he held Yamaguchi’s arms behind his back, forcing him to receive blow after blow from a tall, muscular man with a bruised nose and a ponytail. Yamaguchi’s clothes were gone, save for his briefs and the bruises that colored his beautifully tan skin.

The third criminal helped the first, as Yamaguchi struggled and groaned, proving to be stronger than one could handle.

“ _This_ is for my broken nose, you bastard.” Ponytail man grunted, delivering another kick to Yamaguchi’s sore side. The cry that ripped from his lean body sent _blood red rage_ sparking through Tsukishima.

No. He no longer saw red. He saw _black._

Tsukishima shouted- no, _roared,_ leaping as if serving a ball, and delivered a closed fist punch to ponytail man’s cheek.

The brute yelled, tumbling back and falling to the ground. He smacked his head against the cement, and his body stilled.  His two friends yelled out, dropping their hold on Yamaguchi. He fell, body slumping, and crying out. The freckled boy looked up to see his glowing blonde savior, face red, hand bloody.

Both muggers ran at him, reaching into their pockets for knives. Tsukishima didn’t give them the chance; he kicked one square in the chest, and delivered another closed punch to the other, snapping his nose. The duo stumbled backwards, nursing their wounds, and cursing. Still, to Tsukishima, it wasn’t enough.

“Pay.” Tsukishima growled, eyes clouded. He kicked the criminal with the missing teeth again, sending him to the ground.

Yamaguchi watched with wide eyes from the floor. He wanted to help, he wanted to move- yet his body felt like lead. He sucked in a deep breath, but it hurt- oh _shit_ it hurt. His tears were drying on his cheeks, as all he could think about was his guardian; the same boy who protected him as a child.

 Ponytail man stirred behind Tsukishima, but the blonde didn’t see, as he focused on kicking the third criminal, once more. He was seething, dripping sweat and blood. Every line in his body was tense, veins popping out of his arms. His chest was heaving, and his stance was dangerous; unlike anything Yamaguchi had seen before.

“Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi croaked, throat sore, eyes teary. Tsukishima turned on a dime, looking at his friend with eyes Yamaguchi had never seen before. Behind him Ponytail man stood, switchblade in hand, elbow drawn in to fight. Yamaguchi cried, “Tsukki!-“

Suddenly ponytail man was yanked back.

On his back was Nishinoya, screaming and wailing as he pulled his hair and attempted to bite off his ear. The man dropped his knife, and Chikara kicked it away.

The third years whizzed by him, aiming to subdue the two criminals attempting to stand. Tsukishima watched, blood dripping from the open wounds on his hand, as Kageyama and Hinata ran into the midst, eager to support the third years.

There were calls of “Coach Ukai! Tanaka- sensei! We found them! Over here!” and “Yamaguchi’s hurt! Tsukishima too! Hurry!”

Tsukishima was still seething, unable to form coherent thoughts. Nishinoya brought ponytail man to his knees, holding him so that he was unable to move. Tsukishima walked up to him, ignoring the calls of his friends,

“H-hey, Tsukishima, your hand-“

Tsukishima walked up to ponytail man, and punched him again. The criminal’s head whipped to the side, and grunted. The blood on Tsukishima's hand smeared across his cheek. Nishinoya stared at him with wide eyes.

Tanaka was suddenly at his arm, “Tsukishima, _calm down-_ “

“No!” Tsukishima yanked his arm out of Tanaka’s grip, practically growling, “It’s not _enough-_ “ He was a storm of anger and emotion, whirling about his soul, tearing apart his own body. It shook the foundations of the team that gathered around to help him - it scared them more than the criminals they held down.

“Stop it.” Kageyama called, grabbing onto his other arm. “He’s down already.”

“Coach is coming, Tsukishima, it’s okay…”

Ponytail man looked up at him and smiled, blood dripping through his teeth, and onto his shirt. He spat at Tsukishima’s feet.

Nishinoya pulled his hold on him tighter, but Tsukishima cried out, eyes welling, cheeks red, and surged forwards. He snarled, spit flying, broken fingers clenching. If not for Tanaka and Kageyama’s strength, there would have been no limits to his destruction.

“Calm down,” Tanaka’s voice was shaky, “Think of Yamaguchi!”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, and he paused, “Yamaguchi…” He turned his head, hair whipping around his eyes, pulling against Kageyama and Tanaka.

Yamaguchi’s neck was supported by Hinata’s lap, as Chikara gently pressed his shirt against his bleeding forehead. Yamaguchi’s eyes were barely open, clouded by pain. He was shivering, cold, and almost naked. Hinata ran his hands up and down Yamaguchi’s cold arms in an attempt to warm him, hesitating around the bruises on his wrists.

Coach appeared in the alleyway, cellphone in hand, jaw slack, Takeda-Sensei not far behind.

* * *

 

It was quiet, in the hospital.

Everything was white, and pure. The gentle beeping of a heart monitor next door was nothing but white noise that harmonized with the mockingbird nesting outside the hospital window.

Tsukishima sat rigid, tall enough that his feet didn’t dangle off the hospital bed. If he listened close enough, he could hear his parents speaking lowly to a police officer outside the door. He didn’t want to speak to them. He didn’t want to speak to anyone, really.

There was the sound of a door, opening. A door, shutting.

He looked up through his eyelashes- the coach stood, arms crossed, eyes unreadable. Takeda-Sensei was next to him, lightly shaking.

It was still quiet. There was still the heart monitor. Birds still chirped. The sound of a throat clearing.

“You got lucky.” Coach Ukai leaned his back against the door. Tsukishima didn’t move. Ukai continued, “You all got off on self-defense. The three who assaulted Yamaguchi are going to jail for assault.”

“Thank goodness…” Takeda added, quietly.

Tsukishima nodded, and cradled his bandaged hand a little closer on his lap. He sat with his back straight, head bent slightly forwards.

“Still,” Ukai scolded, “What you did was reckless. You could have gotten really hurt. If the team had not have been there-“

“Ukai-Kun…” Takeda warned.

“I know.” Tsukishima interrupted, eyebrows drawing together, “I already heard the lecture from my parents, thanks.” His voice was cold.

Ukai grunted, “Don’t cut me off. What you did was stupid, but pretty damn brave.”

Tsukishima looked up.

“I’m pretty sure you saved that kid’s life.” Ukai smiled. Takeda’s face lightened a little, too.

“How’s Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked, even though he knew the answer. He’d already asked the nurse, and his parents, and his brother. He had to know. He had to see him.

Ukai ran his fingers through his long hair, “Pretty beat up, but he’s doing okay. He’s sleeping, now. Couple broken ribs, lots of bruising. He’ll heal up.”

“Yes, he’ll be okay.” Takeda threaded his fingers together, “Please try to focus on your own injuries.”

Tsukishima turned his attention back to his lap. Ukai sighed, and walked forwards, almost close enough to sit on the bed now. “How’s the hand?”

“Fine.” Tsukishima mumbled. The shame of punching someone so hard he broke his own hand- he’d never live it down. 

“The team wants to see you.” Takeda-Sensei smiled.

Tsukishima’s eyes blew wide, “They do?”

Ukai continued, “If you’re up for it.”

Tsukishima sat still, and it was quiet.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

He nodded.

 

When the door opened, it opened with vigor; it was like a wave of emotion had poured into the room. The atmosphere changed, instantly, with the teenagers that flooded the floor, unbelievably excited to see him. Color flooded the while, sterile room, bringing new, yet familiar sounds. 

He looked up, desperately trying to hide the surprise on his face.

“Tsukishima!” Nishinoya jumped with Tanaka, “You’re okay!”

“You were crazy awesome, dude,” Kinoshita tapped him on the back.

“You were like, _wham,_ ” Hinata fake punched the air, “and they were like _ohhhhhh!_ ” he fell backwards, into Kageyama. This time Kageyama agreed, nodding furiously.

“I’ve never seen you so mad before, dude.” Tanaka laughed, “You’re even scarier than I thought!”

Tsukishima blinked, incredibly unsure with what to say or do- he didn’t know how to deal with the attention. Instead he sat, cradling his hand, watching as his teammates practically clambered on top of each other to see him.

“We’re glad you’re okay.” Chikara rested his hand on his shoulder, carefully.

“Well,” Tsukishima ignored his pride, “I probably wouldn’t have been, if not for you guys.”

The room erupted into noise,

“Well did you see Nishinoya jump on his back!”

“But Narita put that toothless guy in a chokehold!”

“Nothing compares to that roundhouse kick that Tsukishima gave the other guy!”

“Shut up!” Coach scolded, “You’re in a hospital!”

* * *

 

Tsukishima Kei curled into the corner of his bed, sheets drawn to his chest. His hand ached, but his soul ached more. He’d never lost it _that_ bad before. Ever. He was emotionally drained; but most of all, he had an overwhelming desire to see Yamaguchi. He, himself, was checked out of the hospital today, but Yamaguchi was still asleep, and still unable to accept visitors.

 _I would have killed them._ Tsukishima took a deep breath. _I would have killed them for Yamaguchi._

At that moment, Tsukishima realized there were very few things he would _not_ do, for Yamaguchi.

The thought of his beautiful, slender, yet finely toned body scrunched up in pain, receiving punch after punch; such an innocent soul who wouldn't dare hurt another-  it caused waves of raw _anger_ to wash through his own bones.

He suddenly felt guilt overcome that anger.

_I thought he trusted me. I thought he came to me with everything._

* * *

 

The sterile floor beneath his shoes was clean enough to show his own reflection; and it did. It reflected Tsukishima standing, rigid, at the foot of Yamaguchi’s hospital bed. Yamaguchi was sitting up now, hands supporting his weight, wide eyes staring into the narrowed face of Tsukishima.

Neither had spoken a word, yet.

Yamaguchi looked down at Tsukishima’s hand, and gasped, breaking the silence, “You…are you okay?”

“That’s my question, idiot.” Tsukishima stood still. “What were you thinking? Walking home alone?”

“I’m seventeen, I’ve walked home alone before…” Yamaguchi replied, softly.

“Not when you’ve got three asshats seeking revenge for a broken nose!” Tsukishima was almost shouting, and he closed his eyes, breathing out slowly, lowering his voice. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were attacked that night? I would’ve walked you home yesterday.” Yamaguchi wouldn’t look him in the eye, and didn’t respond. He looked down at the bandages around his healing wrists. Tsukishima clicked his tongue, “Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi looked up, and sniffed, “I..I didn’t want you to think I was…pathetic.”

“You broke a guy’s nose and outran two adults.” Tsukishima’s posture relaxed a little, “You were worried I’d think you were lame? Are you kidding?”

“I’m sorry…” Yamaguchi rubbed at his eyes, and sniffed again. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.”

Suddenly Tsukishima was at the side of his bed in an instant, bracing his left hand on the railing of the bed, leaning close into Yamaguchi’s air. He spoke slow, and deep, as if to etch the words into Yamaguchi’s skin, golden eyes ablaze, “Don’t apologize. That’s not your fault.”

Yamaguchi swallowed, feeling sweat drop down his neck, “I…” He suddenly smiled, “Then thank you. Thank you for saving me, as always, Tsukki.”

At those words, the anger swirling around in Tsukishima’s eyes evaporated, melting the mask that he held ever so proudly in place. He closed his eyes, leaning a little closer over the side of the bed. His voice dropped into a whisper, “I was so scared.”

“Me too.” Yamaguchi replied in a soft tone. He looked at Tsukishima’s long eyelashes, and resisted the urge to kiss his soft cheek. It was so tantalizingly close. “But I found that, despite everything, I was much more scared for you, than myself. You took down three adults! You really are incredible, Tsukki…” His face warmed.

“Only because you were hurt.” Tsukishima still didn’t open his eyes, his wrapped hand now pushing into the mattress.  _You give me strength._

“You were much braver than me…” Yamaguchi admitted, and daringly let his right hand graze across Tsukishima’s bandages.

Tsukishima’s eyes snapped open, and looked down to where Yamaguchi’s slender fingers were lightly tracing the shapes of his knuckles. He didn’t move, but instead asked, “How’s your chest?”

“I can breathe better.” Yamaguchi admitted, “But they’ve got me on some nice painkillers.” Tsukishima nodded, unmoving. Yamaguchi tapped the spot next to him on the bed, “You can sit. It won’t hurt me.”

Tsukishima hesitated, and Yamaguchi lightly pulled on the hand he had ever so gently in his grasp. Tsukishima let his weight fall, and sat on the very corner of the bed, feet planted firmly on the ground. Yamaguchi smiled, freckles dancing like stars.

* * *

 

He sat very still as Yamaguchi drifted in and out of consciousness, occasionally waking up to trace the lines on Tsukishima’s arm before he dozed back to sleep. Yamaguchi never touched him like this- Tsukishima wondered if it was a side effect of the painkillers. Maybe tomorrow he'd forget he was ever here. He looked around the empty hospital room; none of Tadashi's family members showed up that afternoon, and Tsukishima wasn’t about to ask why.

He felt fingertips at his forearm, and heard a couple choked breaths- it was then that Tsukishima knew he was awake.

Yamaguchi mumbled, sleepily into his shoulder, “You haven’t left yet.”

“No,” Tsukishima responded softly. His left leg was going numb, but it was of no importance.

“You know…” Tadashi tried to sit up a little, and winced, “…t-the team came by this morning.”

Tsukki’s eyes widened a little, behind his glasses, “They did?”

Yamaguchi smiled, “Yeah. You know, I don’t really remember a lot, from when I hit my head, but they said you were pretty scary. They called you an animal.”

Tsukishima didn’t reply. He only sat motionless, letting Yamaguchi gently rest his weight on him. It was silent, except for the white noise happening outside the hospital room door. With each breath Tsukishima took, Yamaguchi’s head rose and fell.

“Do you want to know why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why I lost my damn mind.” Tsukishima stared down at him.

“Why?” Yamaguchi’s voice dropped to a whisper.

Tsukishima lightly trailed his fingers across Yamaguchi’s outer thigh, “I saw you there, I saw them hurting you, and I couldn’t breathe." He swallowed, " You’re _mine_ Yamaguchi, you know that? You belong to me. I won’t allow anyone else to touch you. You’re under _my_ protection.” Tsukishima declared.

Yamaguchi mouth opened, out of surprise, but smiled, and turned his head so that he could see Tsukishima’s stone face. He reached up, a bruise wrist passing Tsukki’s ear, lightly touching the plastic of his glasses.  He threaded his fingers in blonde hair, and brought Tsukishima’s nose towards his own, “I know.” They paused, pale lips not quite touching, but close enough to breathe each other’s air. Yamaguchi looked up, and stated, boldly, “Tsukishima, I like you.”

“You’re not just saying that because I protected you, are you?” Tsukishima blinked, and his long eyelashes nearly kissed Yamaguchi’s skin. 

“No.” Yamaguchi massaged his fingers into Tsukishima’s hair, “I’ve liked you since we were children.”

“I know,” Tsukishima almost smiled. Of course he knew. Tsukishima finally closed the small space between them, “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima clenched, and unclenched his right hand, staring at his palm, and then  turning his hand over to look at the new, fading scars along his knuckles. Two weeks ago he finally got the _O.K._ to play volleyball again. Coach was pretty pissed that he couldn’t practice blocking for a month and a half- but kept Tsukishima busy with running, and jumping drills.

Yamaguchi was a different story. He couldn’t just wrap his fingers and keep training; he was practically bedridden for weeks. Since he was released from the hospital, Tsukishima didn’t get to see him much. School became busy, and Yamaguchi did most of his work from home. Still, Yamaguchi would call him- despite Tsukishima not really being one for words- and would talk just for the hell of it. Tsukishima actually came to yearn for it.

He held a volleyball in his left hand, lost in thought. The sounds of sneakers, slapping, shouting, and skidding echoed behind him, but still, he was lost in his own mind. Finally, he tossed the ball up in the air, and smacked it with his injured right hand- surprisingly enough, it didn’t hurt.  

“Wow,” Takeda-Sensei watched as the ball smashed into the far corner of the court, in bounds. “Your serve is almost better than before! How ironic…”

Tsukishima looked at his palm once again, clenching and unclenching his fingers, “Nn.”

Suddenly there was a chorus of gasps echoing behind him. He turned to see Yamaguchi, in his baggy t-shirt and gym shorts, standing in the doorway.

“ _Taaadassshiiii-San!_ ” Hinata ran, and jumped into the awaiting arms of Yamaguchi, who grunted at the impact. 

“Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama was not far behind him, ripping him off of Yamaguchi, “He could still be hurt!”

“Oh, sorry~!”

“No, no,” Yamaguchi laughed as he watched Kageyama manhandle Hinata, “I’m actually doing much better.”

Tsukishima stood from behind the crowd that gathered to greet Yamaguchi, hands behind his back, anxious to _hold, touch, feel._

Tanaka grabbed the bottom of Yamaguchi’s shirt, and yanked it upwards. “ _Wow!_ ” He laughed, staring at Yamaguchi’s tanned stomach, “No kidding, the bruises are gone!”

“Alright, alright, back off, guys.” The coach slipped between the teenagers. “Do you have a doctor’s note?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi nodded, and handed a folded piece of paper to Coach Ukai. The coach unfolded it, and held it low enough for both him and Takeda-sensei to read. “The doctor gave me the okay!”

There was various cheering, but Tsukishima suddenly could not hear a whisper, the moment Yamaguchi looked at him.Blood rushing past his ears, he squeezed his own fingers behind his back, and demanded his own legs to stand still. Yet, he still couldn’t conceal the excitement in his eyes- and Yamaguchi saw- because the freckled boy gave a soul-shattering grin, directed right at Tsukishima.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tsukishima breathed against his lips. His hands braced on the lockers beside Yamaguchi’s head, the ridges pressing into the palm of his hand, neck bent slightly downwards as he towered over the other.

Yamaguchi laughed, “Yes, yes. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

In an instant, Tsukishima bent his knees, and reached underneath Yamaguchi’s thighs with his long, strong fingers. He hoisted Yamaguchi up effortlessly, and pushed his back up firmly against the lockers. Yamaguchi grunted at the force, and, wrapped his legs around Tsukishima’s waist.

Now the same height, kissing was made much easier. Their lips fell together perfectly; it was not Tsukishima’s first kiss, nor Yamaguchi’s, and it showed. Both skillful in their own ways, their kisses reflected their owns strengths. Tsukishima was strong, and unwavering, sliding his tongue past teeth without hesitation, composed as he squeezed Yamaguchi’s delicious thighs. Yamaguchi was soft, and tender, yet fearless as he nipped at Tsukki’s bottom lip, and grazed his fingernails across Tsukishima’s scalp, fingers sliding past soft hair.

Tsukishima nearly purred, and pressed against Yamaguchi even more-if possible- as he made the kiss sloppier, more perfect. Yamaguchi wasn’t complaining; he mewled underneath Tsukishima’s constant pressure, and a part of Tsukishima broke. His body lit aflame, seamless electricity sparking between them. It was cliché, and both of them  _relished_ in it.

“I’m so glad you’re back.” Tsukishima said aloud, almost on accident, against Yamaguchi’s lips.

“Me too.” Yamaguchi said between kisses, “Missed. You.” He grinded forwards, brushing his crotch against Tsukishima’s stomach, and Tsukishima _keened._ Their kisses became more passionate, and to Yamaguchi, it was unbelievable. He figured that Tsukki would always handle all aspects of his life the same way; removed, and calculated. Yet here he was, shivering against his own skin, effortlessly holding Yamaguchi between his body and the changing room locker as he fervently tried to kiss every bit of skin Yamaguchi had to offer.

They were still inexperienced- still learning each others bodies, and yet, they fit together so perfectly. It was like they just  _knew_ already, as if they'd been doing this for years. 

There was the sound of a door opening- a gasp, and a door hurriedly shutting.

They paused, eyes both wide, black staring into gold. Suddenly Yamaguchi laughed- a gorgeous sound- and buried his face in Tsukishima’s shoulder. Unseen to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima let out a smile of his own.

* * *

 

Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi into his home- it had actually been quite a long time since he’d been here.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Yamaguchi tossed his bag on the kitchen counter.

“No.” Tsukishima shrugged his bag off as well. “Are your parents’ home?”

“Nah,” Yamaguchi shoved his nose in his fridge, voice now muffled by the door, “They’re on a work trip ‘till next week.”

“Nn.” Tsukishima removed his headphones from his neck, and placed them in his bag. He never used them around Yamaguchi anyways.

Yamaguchi appeared again, holding an apple. He bit into it, juice squishing between his teeth, “Man, fthank ghoodthness fhor thse ssshowerths at scthool,” Yamaguchi chewed, and stretched his arms high above his head, and swallowed, “Practice really kicked my ass today. I’ve only been back for two weeks, but it looks like coach isn’t going to go easy on me.” He took another bite.

“You wouldn’t want him too,” Tsukishima sat on the barstool, staring at the juice that dripped across Yamaguchi’s fingers, almost envious.

Yamaguchi swallowed another bite, “Mn, you’re right. I gotta get stronger.” He bit into the apple once more.

Tsukishima stared, before beckoning Yamaguchi forwards with his fingers. Yamaguchi tipped his head to the side, a bit like a puppy would. Tsukishima gestured once more, and Yamaguchi closed the distance between them, standing between Tsukishima's knees. As Yamaguchi stood, and Tsukishima sat, they were almost eye to eye, with Yamaguchi being just a hair taller. “Want some?” Yamaguchi held out the half eaten apple.

Tsukishima nodded, and took the apple out of his grasp, before placing it back on the counter. Yamaguchi blinked at him, confused, as Tsukishima took interest in his sticky hand. He raised Yamaguchi’s fingers to his lips, and softly pressed a kiss to the pads of his fingertips. Yamaguchi watched with wide eyes, as he then outstretched his tongue, and tasted the stickiness that coated Yamaguchi’s slender hand. Yamaguchi audibly gasped, and watched as Tsukishima lewdly slithered his tongue between Yamaguchi’s fingers, before placing them completely in his mouth. He sucked, _hard,_ and Yamaguchi groaned.

“Nn, T-tssukki, what-“

Tsukishima pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a _pop_ , and looked up at Yamaguchi with unwavering eyes. “Kei.”

“W-what?” Yamaguchi’s brain felt like a flooded circuit.

“Kei.” He licked along Yamaguchi’s palm, down to his wrist, “That’s my name, you know.”

It took a moment, before Yamaguchi gasped, “T-then you have to call me Tadashi!”

Kei looked up and _grinned._

* * *

 

Tadashi shuffled backwards on the bed, watching as Kei discarded his shirt before joining him. For once, Tadashi wasn’t nervous in the least- instead, his chest was filled with warm longing and desire. Kei crawled up and over him, his long body covering his own, despite Yamaguchi being of tall stature himself. He loved Kei’s body- the long, slender limbs that connected through round joints. The muscles in his arms, the flat curve of his stomach- it was intoxicating, and Tadashi had to touch it _all._ He slid his hands up and over the arms placed by his waist, sliding them up across his collarbones, around his neck, and into his light hair. Tsukishima shivered.

Kei, in turn, pressed a warm kiss below Tadashi’s ear. He pressed another beneath his chin, and another at his jugular. He worked up his hand up and across Tadashi's naked sides, and Tadashi felt goosebumps rise on his arms. Tsukishima pressed his fingers into his bellybutton, then up and over his abdominal muscles. He pressed into Yamaguchi's sternum, and grazed his thumb across his right nipple. Tadashi sucked in a deep breath, and closed his eyes as Tsukishima bent down to lick into his collarbones.

“You haven’t forgotten, have you?” Kei mumbled against his skin.

“Forgotten w-what?” Yamaguchi groaned at the languid tongue on his neck once more.

“That you belong to me.” He sucked down on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, only releasing once there was a soft, reddening bruise beginning to form.

“Well, you’re mine too, you know.”

Tsukishima looked up in surprise, and met determined eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tadashi brought his fingers forwards from behind Kei’s skull, and brushed a thumb underneath his eye. “Nobody else is allowed to see this side of you.”

“Mmm?” Tsukishima looked amused. He sucked another bruise into Tadashi’s shoulder, “And what side is that?”

Yamaguchi groaned, dick hardening against his own thigh, “Th-this one. This possessive you.”

“Hnn.” He licked over the second hickey, and rose up to Yamaguchi’s face, “Fine. Then nobody else can see this-“ he thumbed over Tadashi’s nipple again, and the younger groaned, throwing his head back into the pillow, “-face of yours.”

Yamaguchi felt his cheeks heating, but didn’t look away from Kei’s intense stare. Instead he demanded, “Take off your pants.”

In a scramble of limbs, it only took a few moments for them to shuffle back together, now only separated by briefs. Without hesitation, Tsukishima slid Tadashi’s underwear up and off his hips, gliding the fabric carefully down his slender thighs, across his knees, and past his calves. Kei’s eyes devoured him, drinking in his naked flesh like water.

Yamaguchi’s flush swept down across his ears, but didn’t make any effort to hide himself. Instead he tugged Kei towards him once more, eager to kiss him again. Tsukishima complied, knees sliding between Tadashi’s freckled thighs. Their lips met once more, feverously. Yamaguchi grazed his teeth along Kei’s bottom lip, and Kei, in turn, slid his free hand up and around Yamaguchi’s ass. Yamaguchi gently reached up, lifting Kei's glasses, taking them off so they no longer squished against his own nose. Beautiful golden eyes stared back into his own, catlike pupils, and his stomach filled with hot butterflies. Tsukishima's fingers trailed forwards, and Yamaguchi sighed when pale fingers wrapped around his cock, confidently.

A thumb trailed across the vein, softly, and then up and across the head. Tadashi shivered, choking back a moan against Kei’s lips. He felt Tsukishima smile, and the fingers began to pump him, steadily.

"You're holding back your voice." Tsukishima observed, watching Tadashi's face intently as he lightly stroked him. Yamaguchi shivered, but didn't reply, desperately trying to sound less _wrecked._   Tsukishima, suddenly talkative, leaned down to mumble against his ear, "Have you really learned nothing? Do you think I'll make fun of you?" Yamaguchi swallowed, rolling his hips up against Kei's hand. Tsukishima growled, "Idiot. I judge everyone but you," and then lightly licked the shell of his ear. 

 Yamaguchi moved as if struck by lightning- he suddenly scrambled forwards to hook his fingers into Kei’s underwear, shoving them downwards in one tug. Kei was beautiful, and pale, and Yamaguchi didn’t hesitate to pump him in tandem with the fingers around his own cock. The tension between them was warm, and the bed beneath them croaked.

Tsukishima shivered, and pressed a kiss against Tadashi’s throat. The skin there was salty, and Kei savored it, kissing his neck once more.

Suddenly Tsukishima was gone; the gentle hand around Tadashi absent , Kei now unreachable. Yamaguchi looked up through glossy eyes, and watched as Kei wrapped his fingers around his knees, and spread them.

“Tsu-“ Tadashi panted, “K-kei?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer him, but instead pressed an open mouthed kiss to the inside of his thigh, tracing the freckles with his tongue. A low moan vibrated in Tadashi’s chest, and Tsukishima took that as a sign to _do that shit again._  He kissed up into joint where his hip met his thigh, and dove his tongue into the valley of his hipbone. Yamaguchi squirmed, cock bobbing against his own stomach. Tsukishima’s own cock lay hard against his leg, now that his underwear lay somewhere on Tadashi’s floor. Yet Kei focused on sucking bruises _tantalizingly_ slow, letting his fingers softly trail up and around Tadashi’s ass.

Yamaguchi was very rapidly headed down the road of _actual human disaster_ , as his hair was sticking to his forehead, and his fingers were fisted in the sheets hard enough to tear. He resisted the urge to thrust upwards, and sat, squirming patiently as Kei sucked on his right hip.

Suddenly there was a hand trailing underneath his cock, and Yamaguchi shot up on his elbows, staring down at the man between his thighs. He scowled, eyes narrowed, “ _Kei Tsukishima_ if you do not do something _right now_ I am going to-“

The grin on Tsukishima’s face lasted but an instant- gone as quick as it took Kei to wrap his lips perfectly around Yamaguchi. The younger flopped back onto the bed, boneless, and whined as Tsukishima ceased the teasing instantly, finding a steady rhythm already. He flattened his tongue, running it up the underside of his cock as he bobbed upwards. Tadashi’s fingers found the sheets once more, stopping himself from gripping Kei’s hair with vigor. Already, Tadashi could tell this wasn't the first time Tsukishima had done something like this. Yamaguchi groaned again at the constant, wet pressure. 

There was the sound of a cap opening, and Yamaguchi had enough time to think _where the hell did he find-_ before there was a finger at his entrance.

It wasn’t really anything he hadn’t done before, but still, it felt incredibly different with it being _Tsukki_ and all.

Kei never let up, running his tongue unforgivingly across his head as he poked and prodded at Tadashi’s entrance with his slippery middle finger. Yamaguchi’s breathing was almost non-existent at this point, and hiked left leg up and over Tsukishima’s shoulder. Kei made a noise of appreciation around his cock, and suddenly there were two fingers.

Tadashi whipped back his head and _screamed_ , the double sensation nearly whiting out his senses. Tsukishima had found the spot _instantly_ , and now was running his index finger over it mercilessly. Yamaguchi was shaking, thrusting around on the sheets.

“F-ffuck, Nn, Tt-ssuki-“ He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe-_

Tsukishima, pulled his mouth away from Yamaguchi’s cock, and instead focused on his fingers, massaging Tadashi perfectly, and watching his face as he came undone. "Oh you're right," Tsukishima grinned, pushing Tadashi's leg up higher on his shoulder, opening him wider,  "this is much better."  He curled his fingers again, and Yamaguchi seized,

“ _I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t—_ “ He was dying, he was floating, and he was dying.

Tsukishima smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against his belly, chin brushing his cock.

“Come, Tadashi.” He mumbled against his skin, fingers thrusting and curling at a steady pace, now. “Show me your face.” Kei licked down to the head of his cock, sliding his tongue up and across the slit.

Yamaguchi’s hands left the sheets, and tangled into Kei’s hair, now only whimpers and groans ripping past his throat. Thinking was now a thing of the past. 

“I’ll drink it all, Tadashi.” Tsukishima purred, kissing his cock once more, eyes flickering upwards. “Tadashi.”

At that, the grip in his hair tightened, and Yamaguchi came with a shout, shivering, and thrusting upwards, his body now beyond his control. Kei’s eyes never looked away from Yamaguchi’s face, memorizing every feature, every expression. He didn’t lie, either. He swallowed, multiple times, without hesitation as he slowly pulled his slick fingers away.

Tadashi was wrecked, eyes closed, body working its way through aftershocks. Tsukishima soothingly kneaded his fingers into Yamaguchi’s thighs as Yamaguchi slowly came back to the real world. Kei was already close, his own cock still untouched, but hard beyond belief, just from watching Yamaguchi come undone so beautifully.

Tadashi opened his eyes, and looked at the blonde who was pressing wet kisses to the insides of his knees, mouth red and slick. Tadashi shivered at the sight, and pulled gently on Tsukishima’s hair, urging him forwards.

Kei complied, crawling upwards along Tadashi’s lean body. Yamaguchi reached up with his left hand and wiped spit off of the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“You think I didn’t want to?” Kei licked his lips.

Tadashi slipped his right hand between their bodies, and towards the hard cock pulsing against his hip. He gave a slow pump, and Tsukishima’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Yamaguchi grinned.

“Careful,” Tsukishima growled, against his cheek. “Already close.”

“From me?” Yamaguchi said, bewildered. He began a steady rhythm, using his fingertips to memorize every crevice. He felt Kei nod against his neck; Tsukishima pushed his hips forwards, grinding into Yamaguchi’s hand, and his hip.  Yamaguchi smiled at the answer, and increased his pace, all while murmuring words against Tsukishima’s ear.

Kei shivered in Yamaguchi’s arms, completely pliant, like putty. He came fast, and beautifully, face hidden in Yamaguchi’s neck, body long and curled around the freckled boy.

* * *

 At practice they stood, drinking water, cooling down from the day's hard workout. 

“Are you two dating?” Tanaka poked Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the cheek, simultaneously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kei deadpanned, face expressionless. Yamaguchi giggled.

“Of course they’re dating, dipshit.” Kinoshita rolled his eyes.

“What! I didn’t know?” Tanaka’s jaw dropped.

“Literally everyone knows, Ryuu,” Nishinoya laughed into his hand.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima shared a look, before both of them sarcastically shrugged;

“I have no idea what you’re on about.”

“Yeah, just a couple ‘o no-homo bros over here.”

Kageyama snickered off in the corner, and Tanaka yelled, “No! Seriously! I’m serious! Since when? Guys!”

Chikara slapped a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “All right guys, enoughs enough. Fukurodani will be here soon, so let’s get stretching.” He smiled, sharing a knowing look with Yamaguchi.

“Hold on!” Tanaka scrambled behind Chikara, who began walking away. “I _need_ some answers here-“

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at Yamaguchi, and the younger shrugged. Just as Tanaka turned the other way, Tsukishima bent down, and placed a warm, happy kiss to Yamaguchi’s temple. The rest of the team laughed, and Tanaka spun on his heel;

“What! What did I miss?”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive any mistakes, thanks


End file.
